


Merry Crisis

by RandomDragonDoodles



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDragonDoodles/pseuds/RandomDragonDoodles
Summary: Bob and Cass head out on a Christmas Eve date, leaving Hiro, Baymax and Karmi to watch Tadaki. But as expected, disaster ensues.Based off of psykotisk's Aken Family AU, and a recent drawing of theirs.





	Merry Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psykotisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psykotisk/gifts).



> Hey Nok, if you're reading this, I would like to say that your art is AWESOME and your writing is AMAZING! I saw your recent drawing featuring Bob and Cass walking into kitchen chaos caused by none other than Hiro, and I had to write this ficlet for it! I hope you like it!
> 
> And Merry Christmas!

For Cass and Bob, date nights are very hard to come by. With Cass running the cafe, and Bob's teaching career, it was difficult for them to find the time to have a night to themselves, and it only got harder with the arrival of Tadaki.

Hiro would do his best to watch his little cousin and give his aunt and uncle a break, but it would always end with them coming back to a giant mess.

When a nice restaurant had an opening for Christmas Eve, the two jumped on the chance, and created a plan to hopefully prevent the inevitable from happening.

* * *

 

Cass rummaged through her purse, checking and rechecking the items inside.

 

“Phone, wallet, check register.” She muttered to herself, making sure she didn't forget anything. Instead of her usual black T-shirt and jeans, she wore a sky blue, winter weight sweater and black leggings. “Bob, are the numbers on the fridge?”

 

“Yes, they are.” Bob said, fixing the sleeves of his gray blazer. “Your number, my number, poison control, emergency services. They're all there.”

 

“Good.” she sighed, “I was worried that we forgot something for a second there.” She slipped on a tan peacoat over her sweater. “Now, all we have to is wait for the sitter.”

 

“Sitter?” A voice from another room asked. Hiro stepped out from the living room, holding Tadaki in his arms. “Uh, hello, I'm right here. Hiro Hamada: the babysitter.”

 

Both Cass and Bob froze, unsure on how to tell Hiro that he wasn't going to be their sitter for the night.

 

Hiro huffed, “Do you think I'm not responsible? I've watched Tadaki plenty of times. I've proven to you that I can handle it.” He winced as Tadaki pulled on a tuft of his hair.

 

Bob sighed, “Well, Hiro, the thing is-”

 

“Is this about the 3D printer incident?” Hiro asked, holding the baby with one hand, while loosening his grip with the other. “It's not my fault. Fred was the one who overloaded the machine.”

 

“Um, no.” Bob paused, “It's because-”

 

The sound of the downstairs bell cut him off.

 

“Hello?” A voice called, “Mr. And Mrs. Aken? Are you here?”

 

“That's her.” Cass said before descending the stairs.

 

Hiro watched as his aunt left, and turned back to his uncle. “You were saying?”

 

“It's just that,” Bob paused again, “your aunt and I thought that you would like to spend some time with your friends tonight. So we called someone to watch Tadaki so you can go out.” He smiled. There was no way he could tell Hiro the truth.

 

Hiro raised an eyebrow. “Um, all of my friends are busy tonight.”

 

“With what?”

 

“Well, Wasabi is spending Christmas with his family, Fred is attending a party full of rich sticks in the mud, Go Go is working and Honey is at the local Children's hospital, reading Christmas stories.” He slightly adjusted his arms, making it more comfortable to hold his cousin. “And I'm definitely not going out. I hate cold weather.”

 

Bob didn't know what else to say. Thankfully, something else caught Hiro's attention, and not in a good way.

 

“Oh. I didn't realize that I'd be taking care of two babies tonight.” The sitter said with a cold smirk.

 

Hiro glared at her. “Long time, no see, Karmi.”

 

“You two know each other?” Cass asked.

 

“Yep. We're classmates.” Karmi replied, before catching sight of Tadaki.

 

The infant looked at her, and gave her the best smile he could give.

 

“Awww!” Karmi cooed as she took Tadaki from Hiro's arms. “You are too cute! We are gonna have the best night ever!”

 

“Again Karmi, I'm sorry for dragging you away from your plans.” Cass said, pulling her white earmuffs out of her purse.

 

“It's no problem. I was just going to watch Christmas movies anyway.” She chuckled as Tadaki giggled, playing with the bell on her hair tie.

 

“Cass”, Bob said, “we better get going. Otherwise, we'll miss our reservation.”

 

Cass quickly gave Tadaki a kiss on the forehead. “Be good for Karmi, okay?”

She took Bob's arm. Before the could leave, Hiro piped up.

 

“Wait. Do you guys expect me to listen to her?” Hiro asked, avoiding Karmi's glare. “We don't really get along.”

 

Cass sighed. “Hiro, you can do whatever you want, as long as it isn't dangerous. And definitely no bot fighting.”

 

“As if I'm gonna go out in this weather.” He mumbled.

 

“Alright. We're off.” Cass said, placing her earmuffs on her head.

 

“Bye, Mr. And Mrs. Aken!” Karmi chirped, “And don't worry, I'll make sure that the house is still standing when you get back!”

She focused her attention on the tiny human in her arms.

 

“And I'm going to make sure that Mr. I-Blew-Up-A-3D-Printer doesn't ruin our fun.” She glanced at Hiro.

 

“IT WAS FRED! NOT ME!” Hiro yelled, before stomping his way to his bedroom.

 

Karmi rolled her eyes. “What a Grinch.”

* * *

 

“Here comes the airplane!” Karmi said, maneuvering a small spoon left and right. This was a simple trick she used to get even the pickiest of tots to eat their dinner. Of course, this worked very well for Tadaki, who was enjoying his mashed carrots.

This trick, however, didn't stop him from getting most of it on his face.

Karmi prepared for this eventuality by having a damp cloth on standby. She gently wiped off the food from the sides of Tadaki's face, giggling softly as he took a corner of the cloth and made an attempt to put it in his mouth.

Hiro had been sitting in his room for the better part of 90 minutes, and Karmi was enjoying the quiet.

Sadly, the bliss was interrupted but the sounds of footsteps and squeaking vinyl coming from the kitchen behind her. She tried to ignore it, until the giant balloon bot that is Baymax waddled up to see what she was up to.

 

“Hello, Karmi.” He said in his usual greeting.

 

“Hey, Baymax.” She muttered, putting the cloth back on the table, out of Tadaki's reach. “Why are you wearing a Santa hat?”

 

“Hiro said that it was 'festive’.”

 

“I see.” She sighed, flinching slightly at the sound of metal clanking against glass. “Hiro. What are you doing?”

 

The sound behind her stopped. “I want sugar cookies.” Hiro replied.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“But we don't have any made.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“So, I'm making sugar cookies.”

 

Karmi pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to lose her cool at the younger teen's impulsive nature. “I'm not sure you should do that.”

 

“C’mon, Karmi. Nothing's gonna happen. I've done this so many times before, that I can make them with my eyes closed.”

 

“Please, do not bake with your eyes closed.” Baymax droned, “You may bump into something, or fall.”

 

“Yeah.” Karmi said, “Not a good idea. The last thing we need is for you to hurt yourself or start a fire.”

 

Hiro rolled his eyes. “I'm still gonna make them, and you're not gonna stop me!”

 

“Fine.” Karmi hissed, as she picked up the spoon and looked at Tadaki. “At least you're behaving.”

 

She brought the spoon closer to the baby, only for him to smack it out of her hand, splattering the bright orange goo on her sweater. Tadaki giggled as she jumped up from her chair.

 

“Baymax,” she said, gently lifting Tadaki out of his high-chair, “please watch him while I clean up.” She handed the baby to the robot, and walked out of the room, hoping that the carrots wouldn't stain.

 

Hiro couldn't help but laugh at the timing.

* * *

 

Karmi sat on the window seat, scrolling through her phone. Tadaki was asleep in his crib, and Hiro was in the process of making frosting for the cookies. His first two batches turned out okay, and decided to make the frosting while the final batch baked. The house was quiet, except for the occasional whirring from the hand mixer.

Karmi found herself engrossed in a random nail art tutorial, and was startled when her phone started ringing.

 

“Hello?” She asked the person on the other end.

 

“Hi, Karmi! It's Cass. I just wanted to check in.” Cass said.

 

“Oh, hi! Everything's fine.”

 

“That's good. What's Tadaki doing?”

 

Karmi looked at the door of the nursery. She left it open so she could easily see if he happen to wake up. “He's asleep, just like a little angel.”

 

“And Hiro?”

 

She looked at him. He turned on his hand mixer, and placed it in the bowl, surprised when a cloud of confectioners sugar rose into the air and settled on the front of his shirt.

 

“He's fine.” She said, playing with the bell on her hair tie, “Just doing his own thing.”

 

“Alright. Oh, I almost forgot, Bob and I are almost there. That restaurant wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, so we left early.”

 

“Okay. See you soon!”

 

Karmi's phone let out a small beep as the call disconnected. She looked back into the nursery, only to see Tadaki sitting up, cooing and babbling to get her attention. She made her way into the nursery, and smiled at him.

 

“I'm guessing that you wanted to see your parents when they got home?” She asked.

 

Tadaki babbled in response.

 

“C'mon, little guy.” She gently lifted him from his crib and held him close. The infant reached out to play with the bell on her hair tie once again.

 

“YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” Someone yelled from the next room. The outburst was quickly followed by shrill beeping from a smoke alarm.

 

Karmi internally cursed, and got to the kitchen as fast as she could with Tadaki in her arms. She was definitely not prepared for what happened next.

Orange flames fanned out from the oven, which was opened only slightly. Smoke began to stretch over the ceiling. Baymax stood by the oven, chanting “Fire, fire, fire,” as he used the small extinguisher he had to attempt to put out the flames, while Hiro was on the other side of the kitchen, struggling to pull a 5 lb extinguisher off of it's mount on the wall.

Tadaki, surprisingly, didn't seem scared. Instead, he pulled a star shaped cookie off of the cooling rack and began to nibble on it.

 

“I told you that this was a bad idea!” Karmi shouted over the smoke alarm.

 

“What's going on here?!” A voice yelled from behind the girl.

 

Karmi turned to face Cass and Bob. Cass stared at the mess in shock, while Bob seemed unsurprised.

 

“Let me just say this:” Karmi began, “It’s all Hiro's faul-”

 

“WELL, you guys are early! Haha.” Hiro interjected. He finally managed to get the extinguisher free, but at that point, Baymax already had the blaze under control.

 

“Will somebody please explain what happened here?” Bob asked, glaring at his nephew.

Hiro swallowed hard. He was so grounded. He looked at Karmi.

 

“Oh, don't look at me!” She snapped. “I only did what I was told, and that was watch Tadaki. You did this to yourself, Hamada.”

 

Hiro chuckled. “Well, I was trying to make sugar cookies, and…” he paused, looking at the disapproving glares given to him by his Aunt and Uncle.

He looked at Karmi, who gave him a similar look. Tadaki was too young to understand the situation, and held out his half-eaten cookie for Hiro to take. Baymax pulled the tray of black disks that were once sugar cookies out of the oven and placed the tray in a sink full of cool water. The hissing noise it made did nothing to lighten up the heavy mood. Hiro sighed.

 

“I'll start cleaning up.”

* * *

[Here's the post that inspired this fic!](https://bare-nok.tumblr.com/post/181379206966/cass-bob-went-out-one-winter-evening-entrusting) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> And if you celebrate a different holiday/celebrate multiple holidays, Happy Holidays!  
> And if you don't celebrate any holidays at all, Have an awesome day!
> 
> ~Random Dragon Doodles


End file.
